What Holiday?
by Novafiction
Summary: A usual boring day turns into a day of fun! Brooke tries to explain what Halloween is. And they go Trick or Treatin. Luffy x Boa Hancock. A bit Limey.


I wrote this in like 2 hours. I hope everyone had a Happy and Safe Halloween. This is how the Infamous Strawhats spent their first Halloween Day.

**Summary**: A usual boring day turns into a day of fun! Brooke tries to explain what Halloween is. And they go Trick or Treatin. A bit Limey.

**xXx----------What Holiday? Harroween?----------xXx**

It was another boring day on the Grandline for the Thousand Sunny and her Crew. The sun had just set, and the Strawhat pirates were lounging on the grassy deck of the ship. Like the days before, they had done nothing of worth all day long, just the usual chores of keeping ship set and on course. They hadn't done anything exciting since crossing the Redline, and from what the maps say they wouldn't be doing anything for the next few days, being that the next island was a week away.

After a year at sea, Luffy and his crew had come to realize this was a part of life at sea. Long Pockets of boredom, waiting for the next fight or adventure. But, for the past few months they've become spoiled to the fast paced life of constant excitement. Water 7, Thriller Park, Sabaody Archipelago, The Separation, Whitebeard's War, The Reunion, and The Redline. Now its been two whole weeks of nothing, and much of the crew were getting pretty antsy untill they each developed a way to cope with the boredom.

Sanji, the crew's chef, was probably the most susceptible to cabin fever during this down time. Since he was a kid, he gotten used to the fast demands of living and working aboard a floating restaurant. And sure, he gets a work out while cooking for his current crew, especially with monster of appetite his captain has. But still, that only killed about two hours. So, to deal with boredom, and not having to chain smoke all day, he had Franky build a T.V. and satellite. With a pirated cable box, he watches over 50 Channels of cooking shows.

"Racheal Ray-chwaan!!!"

As mentioned, Franky builds whatever the crews asks or needs. But during the periods of prolonged boredom and when everyone is doing their own thing, Franky spends his time down in the bottom level of the Thousand sunny, where he had installed a massive rectangular ring. He would then build small bots on wheels and make them battle each other with a remote control.

"Crusher Vs. The Slicer! Fight!"

As for Nami, her way was the most normal of the crew. Which wasn't saying much. She'd spend hours over her desk, slowly counting all the treasure the crew had raked up. She takes pleasure sorting the loot into different catagories: Paper notes, gold coins, jewelry, precious stones, artifacts, etc. Then she individually cleans and shines each object, spending extra time on the artifacts so that their value would rise. And once in awhile she'd find a rare piece of treasure and go into some kind of money lust... Rubbing it against her cheek.

"Oh Mr. Golden Buddha! You're going to make me a rich little girl! Nmmmmm I love you!"

The crew's physician and pet, Chopper, always loved these "Boring Days" as he called them while infront of the crew. Because, this gave him the time to conduct a number of experiments. On who? Why anyone and everyone on the ship. Yes… After long the long days at sea, Chopper had begun to go Mad. And what better way to do it then go Mad Scientist. So whenever he'd get that twitch in his brain like all mad scientist get, he would choose a crew member and secretly do test on them, such as slipping a mysterious ingredient into their food.

"Muahahahahah! I can't believe no one notices the changes in how they look since the start of the Adventure! Muahahahaha! Its as if they're being drawn differently! Muahahahahahahaha…. Ops didn't mean to say that."

As for their Captain…

See Luffy Eat, See Luffy Sleep, See Luffy being dragged into Boa's room for hours on end. See Luffy Grin… And no one was the wiser.

"Cheeheehehehe. I already crowned my Queen."

Ussop took up Voyeurism.

"These goggles can zoom x5."

The most secluded member of the strawhat crew during these times was Nico Robin. The assassin kept to her room most of the time, sitting in front of a small round table. Also, sitting around the table were small, custom made dolls, dressed in gothic Lolita outfits made by herself. She would set the small table with a variety of small plates, cups and utensils. But, the only essentials filled with food and tea of course was her own. She wasn't crazy.

"Miss Darkness, would you like some more tea?"

"…….... why thank you Miss Sunday"

Zorro, Luffy's first mate, liked to sleep and lift weights. Or so that's what everyone else thought. At his private training area, the Thousand Sunny's massive crow's nest, he did a different kind of training. His dream is to be the best Master Swordsman in the world. His second dream is to be the Best Master. Period. In the room, there was a wide assortment of ropes, chains, tables, a bed, and varying tools. The current technique he's trying to master is the _One Handed Full Body Bind._

"I'll make you scream my name!"

Brookes, the newest crewmember alongside Boa Hancock, was a strange one. This also doesn't say much. He likes to take apart his body. Then coat and shine it with Milk. He inspects every single bone for any scratches, making sure to fill and buff it out.

But on this very day, he wasn't doing that. He'd just woken up from a nap and was heading for the deck of the ship, until he glanced at a calendar hanging on the wall. He screamed "Yohohohohohohoho! Everyone! ITS HALLOWEEN!!! Yohohohohohohoho!"

He ran onto the grassy deck and saw everyone doing their own thing, treating this day like any other boring day. Confused at the inactiveness, he thought 'Maybe they forgot.' So, he shouted again. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!"

But that just got him stares and a few raised eye brows.

Zorro jumped down onto the deck, all sweaty and covered with a few scratches. He pointed a riding crop at Brooke's head like he pointed a regular sword. "What the hell are you shouting about now?!" he looked at the clear blue sky, "It's too early to be drinking skeleton."

"Did I put too much into your milk?!" Chooper asked from his chem set on the lawn.

Sanji and Franky poped open the latch to the lower level. The cook stomped over to the skeleton, clearly pissed off. "Oi Brooke! I can't hear a damn thing on the T.V. with you shouting your hat off.!"

Franky ignored the shouting and walked over to Nami, who was also ignoring the shouting and was polishing a miniature golden statue, holding it to the sun to watch it shine.

Robin calmly walked out onto the deck with one of her small Lolita dolls riding on her shoulder. The doll asked Robin, "Miss Sunday, why is everyone shouting? You have some very loud friends." No one did a double take. They just pretended, or convinced themselves, that the doll wasn't talking. Robin smiled and said, "Yes, my friends are interesting indeed. And, No. I don't know what their shouting about. But lets just sit and watch to see Miss Darkness."

The doll nodded, "Yes. Shall we Miss Sunday." Robin went to a nearby lounger and got comfortable, watching the scene in front of her.

Brooke, who still didn't understand why no one else was excited, shouted again, "HAPPY HALLOWEEN Yohohohoho!" This still got him only stares.

Then, the cabin door next to the Skeleton burst open, revealing their refreshed looking Captain. Luffy was fully clothed and had a shit-eating grin on. He looked at his gathered crew and asked, "Eh? Whats all the commotion about?" He stepped onto the lawn, and following him out was an exhausted looking Empress. Her robes were wrinkled and her hair looked tousled. But, she was sporting a massive blush, that seemed to only grow whenever she glanced at the rubber man.

A few seconds later, a nose bleeding Ussop stepped onto the lawn.

Brooke turned to his captain and asked, "Ah, Luffy-san! Do you know what today is?!" Strawhat thought for a few seconds then, shook his head. Brooke exclaimed, "Its Halloween! Did you forget it or something?"

Luffy looked confused, and turned to the rest of his crew, "What's Haalleweeeen?"

Chopper had a question mark over his head, Nami looked confused too, and Ussop just shrugged.

"I have no clue what the skeleton is chattering about, Strawhat." Said Franky.

Brooke jaw dropped. Literally. "WHAT!? Don't tell me you guys don't know what Halloween is!"

Zorro looked irritated, "They just did."

"EHHHH!?" The skeleton almost looked offended. "You mean to tell me that the whole time we were on Thriller Park you didn't know what Halloween was!?" They nodded. "….." The musician couldn't believe it. 'How do they not know what Halloween was?'

He stomped his cane onto the floor to their attention. "Everyone! Then I will... NO I MUST teach you about this wonderful holiday!"

This got everyone's attention, especially Robin. The historian in her urged to learn about a day she hadn't known about.

Brooke sat down and pulled off his hat. "Ok, were should we start.. Hmmm… Like I said, Halloween is a Holiday. A tradition passed down from generation to generation. It is celebrated all around the world just like Christmas and New Year. It originates long before the void period, when the world was much different from what it was now. But, because of its popularity, the day and its traditions survived the Void."

Everyone shivered when the Period of the Void was mentioned. It was hundreds of years ago, long before the creation of the Marines and the world government. It was a chaotic time. For a tradition to have been passed down and survive such catastrophic era, it must be really important.

Sanji eyes widened suddenly, "Ah! I remember that word from the shows I've been watching. Recently, the episodes have 'Halloween Special' in the titles." He tried to recall everything he'd watch. "They've also been cooking a lot of sweet stuff, like candy. Also, they've been dressing up in these weird clothing, and spending a lot of time explaining how to cut a pumpkin. Which is stupid." He flicked back his hair, "Also, they were doing it wrong."

"Ah, Sanji-san. They were actually doing it right! According to the modern traditions." The skeleton grinned. "I'll explain it all step by step. First, about the weird clothing the chefs had on. That's actually Halloween costumes! Its clothing that people would wear on Halloween day, especially at night. The outfits are suppose to scary, representing supernatural beings, such as ghosts, monsters, demons, etc."

Brooke pointed at himself, "There are even skeleton costumes! Yohohohohohoho! That means I'm in costume all the time! Yohohohohohoho!" He paused. "Wait! If I'm in costume all the time… Does that mean… I'm a COSPLAYER!? EHHH!? I'm a FREAK!!!"

Robin's little doll threw a rock at Brooke' head. "Continue with the story!"

"Now now, that not how we deal with stupid people Miss Darkness." Robin chided, softly patting the doll's head.

"I'm sorry Miss Sunday." The Doll said sadly. "But he the scary man got annoying."

"I know, I know Miss Darkness. Maybe if Mr. Brooke would continue his explanation and not get side-tracked like an Idiot, you wouldn't use a gun next time. Correct?" The Doll nodded.

Brooke's jaw dropped… again. "R-r-ro-robin…" He started shaking. "H-h-h-how i-i-is-ss th-that d-d-do-doll s-s-spe-speaking?" He shouted, "AND MOVING!?!"

Miss Darkness glared at the skeleton. Then she looked over at Ussop and asked in sweet little voice, "Mr., can I borrow your pistol for a second? Pwease?"

Brooke started coughing. Hard. "Ok. Ok. Let me continue… Where was I.... Right! Costumes! Hmmnn. As I was saying, On Halloween, people would dress up as these monters. But, the tradition has been altered for such a long time that, these costumes no longer have to be scary. They can sometimes be anything funny, or even cute. It all lies with the imagination of the one making the outfit."

He lifted a finger, "Also, when I was a kid in the west blue, some people in my home town would make ridiculous looking pirate costumes, as we lived very far from the Ocean."

Luffy looked excited at the idea, "WOW! I want to dress up as a pirate!"

"Idiot! You are a pirate!" Zoro whacked the rubber man with his sword.

Ignoring the banter, Brooke continue speaking, this time, in an ominous voice, "But the origins of the costume tradition isn't as fun as it is today. It was said, that long before the Void era, that reason why people wore those scary costumes is because on Halloween day they would perform sacrificial rituals referring to the dead."

At this point, Robin was leaning forward on her chair, eagerly listening to what Brooke said.

"They would put on a costume of the demon or beast that which they want to communicates with. Such as dressing up as a ghost, to speak with a dead loved one or dressing as a demon to make a deal with the devil. They would also spill their own blood, and do many other gruesome things to worship an Unknown god in those things. Truly a dark time."

"S-s-s-so what does that have to do with candy!?" Copper asked; hiding behind a shivering Ussop.

Brooke returned to his normal cheery self, "Ah, that's one of the modern traditions on Halloween day! Also don't worry about any of the Rituals and Spirit stuff, no one does that anymore. This day is now considered a day to respect the day for a few. But for most, it's just a day filled with fun and candy!"

Chopper jumps up with joy. "Yay!!! Candy! Sanji go make some!"

"Nononono young Reindeer," The skeleton laughed, shaking his head, "That's not how it works. We're suppose to go trick or treating to get candy."

"And what is that?" Franky asked curiously.

"Trick or Treating is THE BEST Halloween tradition! We need to dress in our costumes, go to other people, say 'Trick or Treat?'. If they say 'Treat' they will fill our Trick or Treat sacks with candy. But, if they say 'Trick' we have to trick them." Brooke ended with a grin.

Everyone had their own reactions, but Luffy's was the most ecstatic. His eyes were almost shining, "LET DO IT!!!"

Nami, who had a look of disbelief on her face, said, "Wait wait wait! First off, we don't have costumes! Second, 'go to other people'!?!? _What_ other people!?!? We're in the middle of the freaking ocean! Where the hell are we going to find _other people_!?"

Robin, with the creepy little doll still on her shoulder, stepped up, looking excited herself, "I'll make them!!!" she coughed, and in a calmer tone, "I mean, I'll make the costumes. I would like to experience this Trick or Treat phenomenon."

Chopper ran up to Robin and looked up at her with an irresistible expression. "Will you Robin!? Will you really make us costumes!?" The reindeer asked.

She bent down and petted him, "Sure, I'll make you one. What do you want to be?"

"Wait, wait, wait, Robin-chan! Do you really want to do this stupid thing?" She looked at everyone else, "Are you guys seriously going with this stupidity?"

Sanji, Franky, and Zorro had thoughtful looks on their faces. Ussop looked hesitant at first, but seeing Chopper and Luffy nod eagerly, he conceded.

Boa, who had stayed quiet throughout the entire exchange, said, "The Captain should decided whether we participate in this event or not." She blushed as she turned to her love, " So Luffy, will we be 'Trick or Treating'?"

The rubber man broke into one of the biggest grins he's ever given, "Everyone! Let celebrate Halloween! This is an Order!"

Everyone, except for Nami who was shaking her head, cheered, "AYE AYE!!!"

**xXx-----5 Hours Later-----xXx**

Time has passed and the entire crew has reassembled on the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny. But this time, everyone was dressed in their own costumes that was tailored and fitted by none other than Nico Robin.

"What. The. Hell." Sanji was looking at himself through a mirror. He had on a thick, bright purple tunic, that went down to his thighs. Going down the middle were an assortment of golden buttons, and at his shoulders was an extra layer of white frilly silk. The pants he were looked exactly like his shoulders; white silk and frilly, making his thighs appear three times larger than it really was. On his head was a small purple beret with a whit feather. "Princes really wear this crap!?"

"Hahahaha." Zorro laughed at the frog prince wanabe.

Sanji ripped himself away from the mirror and turned on the laughing swordsman, his brow twitching to the extreme. "Shuudaapp bastard!" he pointed at Zorro's outfit, "What about that abomination you're wearing! You look like some sick pervert!"

From the hip down, Zorro wore a thick, skin tight black rubber suit. The top half of his body was a series of smooth leather straps, over lapping each other, only connected by metal rings. And, around his neck was strikingly spiked collar. Attached to it was a silver tag that read '_Pet'_ and a leash that went down to the floor.

Zorro crossed his leather bound arm across his chest, "I like it."

"You're sick….."

From the corner deck, Boa Hancock, the almighty empress stared jealously at Zorro like a child. She really, really wanted a costume like the one Zorro had on. 'If I had something like that, I could've given the end of the leash to Luffy!' She stomped her foot, 'Damn! I don't think he'll like this!' She looked down at the school girl, sailor uniform she had on.

'It's too damned plain.' She twirled, looking at the access fabric flap around, 'And it hides wayyy to much skin."

Boa lifted and folded in the blue skirt that had gone far below the knees. Now, it ended a few inches above them. She then loosened the red neck tie and parted the front part of her blouse, revealing a little cleavage. The large, round thick lensed glasses Robin gave her, were replaced by a pair of lightly tinted shades.

She sighed "Well… this is a bit better." The changes were little, but it did a lot to make her look much sexier.

Luffy came up from Boa and exclaimed, "Boa! You look great! Makes me wana do things to ya! Chehehehehe!"

The snake woman blushed heavily and replied, "Thanks Luffy-kun! And your costume looks-" Her words faltered as she finally had a chance to have a closer look at what her love was wearing.

On his head, instead of his usual straw hat, was golden Greek helmet, adorned with blood red horse hairs. Around his waist was a belt of hardened leather stripes, which did little to hide the leather speedo underneath. That, plus the pair of metal shin and wrist guards, were the only clothing covering his oiled skin.

With a seven foot spear and a heavily trained body, Luffy looked like a Spartan God. Fully capable of bringing fear and devastation onto the battlefield, even with the little protection his armor gave him.

Boa lost control and tentatively reached out with her trembling hand. "L-l-lu-luffy. Bed. Now."

Luffy calmly brushed her hand away, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered into her ear, "We'll have a private 'Trick or Treat' later." Talking loudly now, he said, "But for now, lets go thank Robin for these costumes!"

Boa looked a little embarrassed, but quickly bowed her head and turned to Robin, "Yes, Thank you Nico Robin. They are wonderful"

The brunette smiled in delight at their kind words. She was going to thank them, but Nami had appeared infront her. The orange haired navigator walked up to Robin, her expression filled with glee.

"Amazing Robin-chan! It fits perfectly and looks great!" Nami said while looking down at her costume. She was wearing a full bodied Ninja outfit, a costume that fitted her personality perfectly. It was made from a black durable cloth that covered her from the neck down. A few padded leather pieces were wrapped around a few areas such as her forearms, wrist, and soles. Around her neck was a long transparent scarf, which could be pulled up to cover a part of her face. Attached to her hip was a wicked looking scythe linked together be a long rope of chain, which she borrowed from the armory.

"I'm glad you like them Nami." Robin responded to the.

"I knew you were a talented person Robin," Luffy looked over her costume, "But I didn't know this talented… Your dress… is a piece of art, many times better than our getups. There's no way you could have made it all today."

She nodded slowly, "Your right. I started it when I first join the crew. I spent many long hours, much of my free time, toiling over this dress. It was finished right before we were separated at the archipelago…"

Robin's costume was a life size version of her doll's dress.

It was made of a liquid black silk, a fabric only a woman like Robin could wear, a fabric that seemed… alive. Starting from her shoulders, the silk was parted till it gently joined at the valley between her breasts, intertwining till it became one. Then it continued down her hourglass shape, hugging her body as a second skin, forming to the shallow dip of stomach and rise of her hips. At her thighs, the silk dove straight down her legs, spilling onto the deck like a sea of black. An intricate web of black lace covered the exposed skin of chest and arms, that went down to her wrist. A simple cotton white glove covered her hands.

Luffy let go of Boa and walked over to the Gothic Princess. He reached out to the fabric covering her face, the same see thru fabric around Nami's neck, and peeled back till he clearly saw her bright green eyes. Next, he moved his hand down and lightly brushed his fingertips against the webbed lace that covered her pale neck. Robin, who had been watching his flickering eyes, shivered, the strings had done nothing to protect her sensitive skin.

The captain bent a little, his back having shielded his actions from Nami and Boa, and whispered, _"This isn't a funeral gown is it?Its is a wedding dress?"_ It seemed more like a statement rather than a question. His eyes stared into hers, waiting for a confirmation.

She didn't respond, but continued to look straight into his piercing eyes.

After a few seconds, Luffy finally let go and laughed out loud. The little tension that had built up, disappeared. He moved the hand to her shoulder and out loud, "Robin! If you keep looking at me like that you might find yourself having to wear that dress again in the future!" The rubber man laughed one more time and walked back to Boa.

The three women were wondering what he meant when Ussop, in full samurai gear, ran up to them. He was holding a telescope in one hand, and a long bow in the other. A quiver full of arrows was attached to his back.

He was panting heavily under all the layered gear as he tried to speak to Luffy. "*gasp* Sh-*gasp* Ship! *Gasp* To the *gasp* East! *gasp*"

"Really!?" He took the telescope from Ussop and jumped to the bow of the ship. Excited, Luffy peered out into the ocean, looking for any signs of another ship. And after a few turns with his head, he spotted a striped mast. "AHA! There it is!!!"

-------------

The rest of the crew reached the bow and looked toward the vessel that they'd have their first Trick or Treat with. Some looked excited, while others looked serious, as if they were about to enter battle.

Luffy handed the telescope to Brooke, "What do you think?"

Brooke took the device, and looked through the lenses with his non-existing eyes. "Hmmmmmnn. I can see people on their deck… I don't think they've noticed us yet though… they're just fooling around… partying"

"They must have a shity watch to not have noticed Sunny." Zoro pointed out.

Everyone agreed, much to Franky's dismay.

"Brooke do you know if the crew is celebrating Halloween or not?" Sanji Asked.

"Hmmmm….. Well… everyone on that ship looks pretty weird to me…. But as a talking Skeleton, That isn't saying much! Yohohohohohoho- Ehyaaaa!" Sanji's boot smashed into his Afro.

"Concentrate Idiot!"

"Aiyah…. Ummm. Well. Let me see….Oh! I think I see someone in a costume!" Brooke exclaimed. "I think he's wearing a clown costume! Yohohohoho!"

Zorro, Luffy, and Nami raised an eyebrow and shot each other a few looks. 'You don't think….'

"Brookes, what does their Jolly Roger look like?" Zorro asked, amusement dancing over his words. With their luck, he had guessed the answer already. Just waiting on the confirmation.

"Hmmm. Well… Ah! Oh! Well this isn't a surprise. A lot of ships do this…." Brooke went on in his chatty voice. "Their flag was made after their captain, a side of his face with a big red nose. Looks exactly like the one Robin stuck onto chopper's face.

Zorro groaned, and Nami palmed her face. She muttered, "Brookes, I don't think Buggy is celebrating Halloween."

"Buggy?" The rest of the crew asked in union.

"He was one of the earliest pirates we ran into when we started our journey in the East Blue. He's as weird as all the other enemies we've had. Really irritating." Nami sighed, "Sanji. Ussop. He's that clown guy that nearly chopped Luffy's head off on Roger's tower in Loguetown."

"Yeah, thank god Pop was there. Chehehehehe" Luffy snickered at his, one of many, brushes with death. "Wished that I would've met him though…"

"OH! I too would like to meet the legendary Dragon! Yohohohohohoho-"

Sanji kicked him again. "FOCUS. And you too Luffy! Now back to Buggy. How do we know whether or not he's celebrating Halloween?"

"Like I said, I highly doubt that he is." Nami replied, "He's always in that clown suit whenever see his ugly nose."

"What if he always celebrates Halloween? Everyday single day." Chopper piped in.

Still hesitant, their Navigator said, " I don't know... that may be pushing it-"

Robin interrupted, "Well, there have been some cultures known to participate in certain traditions daily that some other cultures consider a one day holiday in their calendar year. To them, it may seem to be a normal event in their daily life." She paused to look at the Skeleton. "If there are no concrete rules in Halloween preventing it from being celebrated more than once a year, then the only way to know whether Mr. Buggy is participating is to ask him himself."

"I don't think we can just sail up to their ship." Franky said, unconsciously scratching his ass through the thick denim camouflage pants he had on. "What if he wasn't celebrating Halloween, he might start firing on us, we're pirates after all." He tried to stretch the black mucle shirt covering his chest, "Also… I can't fight a battle in this… Way too constricting."

"HAHAHAHA" They turned to see their swordsman guffawing hard, slapping his hand against his rubber clad thigh. "Hahahahaha! Fight!? Hahhahaha. Him!? Hahahahaha!"

"I think Mr. Roronao has gone insane." Robin stated calmly.

Sanji stared cautiously at the laughing swordsman, "Oi! Moss head? You finally crack?"

Zoro stopped, and swung a sword at the blonde, "Don't call me that!"

The cook easily blocked with a leg, "Oi! Cut the crap. Why were you laughing like an idiot?"

"Because he's weak." Nami said plainly. She got a few more confused faces. "Buggy is an extremely weak pirate... I don't even know how he got across the Redline really."

Luffy snickered again. "Yea. He's a pretty shitty pirate." The crew looked a little relieved.

"Luffy!" Boa slapped his arm for his vulgarity. "Anyway, it's not like any of you have anything to worry about, with me on board and your crew's monster strength, the only ones you should worry about are the warlords."

"I guess so…" Nami still a little concerned, "we should still be a little careful, his bombs are really dangerous."

"Mahhh Mahh Nami, its ok. Me and him have a truce since impel down. He helped me, I helped him. He won't attack us." Luffy asked Brooke, "Did he notice us yet!?"

The musician looked through the lenses again, "No… I don't think so… They've started to sail in the opposite direction. Are you sure we have a truce with him Luffy?"

"Yah yah, I guess he doesn't see us." He thought for a second before thinking of, "Ussop! Fire a cannon at him. Don't hit, its only to get their attention."

"Ehhhhhhh!?! W-W-WA-WAIT!"

"Aye aye Luffy!" The long nosed crew member scrambled to the lower deck, despite the protests from Nami. "Chopper. Help me carry the cannon balls! I can't carry one with all this gear on me!"

""What. The. Hell. Luffy!?!" She screeched. "What are you doing!? Your picking another god damned fight!!"

"Mahhh Mahh. You worry too much." He picked his nose. "Just go prepare the trick or treat bags."

-------------

Buggy the Clown was bored. Like the Strawhats, he and his crew have been sailing around aimlessly for the past few weeks. Not that he totally minded the peace though. Facing an enemy this deep into the line would mean another painful fight. It was just, he wished he had something to occupy himself with until the next island, where he'd find a more reliable flow of entertainment in Bars, a few Taverns, and maybe in a House of Ill Repute. He'd be lying if he said he didn't.

"Ugh… wish Ace was here.." The clown muttered. "He's a better drinking partner than these idiots." His lazy gaze landed on the other people on deck. A combination of his old crew and former impel down inmates, was heavily drinking and laughing amongst each other, partying the day away. Unlike their captain, they were easily satisfied with just partying during down time, no matter how much or how long they did it.

There were barrels of Rum everywere, shotgun across the deck, and at almost everyone was a group of extremely smashed pirates. They staggered, stumbled, hugged, sang, shouted, roared, and even cried. A few lay blissfully knocked out, their flushed faces drooling onto the wood. Other groups merrily ate at one of the many tables laid out with mountains of steaming food. They belched and talked with stuffed mouths, once in awhile throwing bones or other scraps at each other.

On the higher level a DJ, probably Mohji, Buggy's beastmaster, blasted music to keep the coherent crew members dancing. Flashing, multicolor lights from the ship's mast turn the entire deck into a dance floor.

It gave Buggy a migraine.

"Ugh… Every. Fucking. Day." The sheer amount of reveling around him would intoxicate any other man. But, after years of this stuff on both Roger's and His own ship, Buggy was damned near bored to tears. The cup of rum in his hand did almost nothing to numb his senses.

Next to him, Alvida of the Iron Mace, sat with multiple bottles of sake infront of her, enjoying little sips from a saucer. She turned to him and said, "I think we should paint a permanent scowl on your face if you're always going to be in a bad mood." She laughed.

Irritated at the self-dubbed co-captain, Buggy turned away, knowing starting something with her wound always end with him in pain.

A fight broke out in the group infront of the two. 'Oh!' He sat up from Richie's fur, which they'd been lazing on, hoping one them would kill the other. "Come on, do something, some die for once!" The lion behind him growled in agreement.

But they just clobbered each other with fists, and after awhile, a good while, someone from the cheering crowd, knocked both of the fighters out with a barrel. Many of them boo'ed at losing their bets.

"Ugh… how boring…" He laid back down and looked up at the sky. "Come on… something happen today!"

Then all at once, and uproar happened on the bow. He tilted his head to see Cabaji franticly rolling up to him on his Unicycle. "Captain!" He panted, "We've spotted another pirate ship to the west. The Strawhats!" The swordsman sucked in a large breath and shouted, "AND THEY"RE SAILING TOWARD US!"

Buggy took a second to digest the information as his crew begon to run around, panicking. He ignored the shouts of Alvida trying to organize the crew, ordering them to arms themselves and prepare for battle. But even the least perceptive of his rag-tag crew could pick up the fear in her voice.

He looked up at the sky again and mouthed, "Fuck. You." Before jumping up and running to the helm.

Buggy flicked out his telescope and searched the horizon for the dreaded ship. It didn't take long. "What the fuck!? Why are they that close!? Five more minutes and they'll be right on us!" He turned to his crew and shouted. "Who the hell was on watch!?! How the fuck do you not see that Lion!?" They mumbled around for a bit, blaming each other.

The stupidity on their faces was unbearable. Even Alvida looked pissed. "AGH! Nevermind idiots! Just get the ship going, we need to get out of here now! There's a chance the idiots on that ship might not of noticed us yet-"

Just as he finished, a cannon ball hit the water behind him, making a massive splash that soaked him to the funny bone..

"They're firing on us!!" The crew shouted. "Ahhhhh!" "Someone get the cannons! Return fire!" "What!? No you idiot!" "The monsters will just catch it and throw it back at us!" "What!?" "Ahhhh!" They ran around, not knowing what to do.

Buggy whipped around and shouted "Truce, My ASS Strawhat!" He then knocked a few into his crew, "Shut up! Turn the damn ship! We need to get out of here _now_!"

A few minutes later, Buggy was at the ship's wheel, having turned it a full 180. He'd managed to get half the crew below deck to pull out the oars to row their asses out of them if they had to. Everyone else was on deck, armed to teeth with weapons. Alvida, was next to him with her giant mace, a look of worry etched onto her beautiful face.

"Captain!" Cabaji shouted from atop the mast. "They're still following us!"

"Damnit! Row faster!" He looked down and stomped his foot onto the wood. "We have more sails than them. We should be able to out run him!"

Alvida gasped, "B-b-bu-bu-buggy! Look!" Buggy saw her shaking arm pointing toward the sky, and followed it. His jaw dropped… Literally.

-------------

"Brooke, he notice us yet?" Asked a bored looking captain. Luffy laid atop Sunny's prow, leaning back against the lionhead's mane, twirling his metal spear with his fingers.

"I don't think so Luffy-san."The skeleton said next to him. "They've turn the ship in the other direction. Seems like in hurry to go somewhere. At this rate, I'll lose sight of them in a few minutes."

"Hmm… I didn't know Buggy was such a serious pirate. I thought he was lazy like me."

Nami growled with her fingers messaging her temples, "You idiots ever thought that maybe they're _running_ away from us?"

Luffy looked at her and tilted his head in confusion, "Why'd he do that? We're in a truce. He don't need to be scared."

"Well… Maybe because you SHOT A FREAKING CANNON At HIM!"

"Mahh Mahh that doesn't matter." He hopped off the figure head and shouted to Franky, "Oi Franky, we need to catch up to them. Fast. Think ya can do something about that?"

"Sure thing Strawhat," The cyborg went up to the Ship Docking system. "Everyone get ready to fly when the Cola is done fizzing." He cranked a lever a few times. "Thirty seconds! Get Ready!" The crew didn't have time to berate their captain's choice of catching up, they had to secure everything before they went flying. Not that it wasn't an enjoyable experience, just, it'd be nice not to have to replace the furniture left out on deck.

"Everyone! Hang on to your costumes!" Franky opened all the valves, and readied the button. "Launch On Three! Three. Two. One! COUP de BURST!" His massive metal hand slammed into the button, releasing the Cola's massive pressure. For half a second, waves of particled energy gathered around the ship's massive rear turbine. Then, a massive influx of air, followed by a sudden release of thousands of pounds of pressure. The ship shot into the sky.

---

It was unexplainable experience, flying through the sky in an ocean going ship, a feeling that was almost impossible to become accustomed to. This is why almost every member of the Strawhat crew had a wide smile strapped to their faces. But, not their newest member, who had no idea in the world that this'd happen.

"Kyaahhhh!" At helm, holding an iron grip around Luffy's chest, Boa Hancock cried out through the loud whistling of air all around them, "Luffy! Why are we in the air!? Ships can't fly!" Her first time experiencing the Coup de Burst.

Luffy, strapping his usual grin, wrapped his arms around the trembling Empress and tilted his head to the sky, enjoying the feel of the rushing wind and the wisps of her hair that brushed against his skin. "Turn around Boa and open your eyes!" An unexpected updraft sent Sunny sailing another upward arc, making Boa dig herself deeper into her love's chest.

"Boa! Look forward, I promise, it's safe." He reassured her, turning his body a little so she could take a peek. "I want you feel this Boa. A taste of the Greatest Freedom we'll have once I become the Pirate King!"

Slowly, she opened her eyes to look up his face, and for a split second something happened. Boa's eyes widened, the beat in her chest seemed to roar. She saw it. 'Pirate King.' There was no doubt in his words or in what she'd seen. The man in front of her was already all that but in title.

Though, their moment was interrupted when the ship came barreling down onto the ocean's surface. Sunny had landed right next to Buggy's ship. The splash from the landing created a massive wave that washed over the other ship.

---

They heard an angry "What the fuck." So Luffy parted from Boa, and they both walked to the rails where the rest of the crew stood, looking down at the other ship.

Buggy, his crew, and his entire upper deck was drenched with water. Food, furniture, weapons, and even clothes were scattered everywhere. There was no sign of the party they'd been enjoying only a few minutes ago. Only a single barrel of rum and a fizzling chain of multicolor bulbs.

When the clown finally looked up at the Strawhats, he shrieked, whipped out a sword, and with shaking arms, held it in front of him like shield. "Strawhat!? What the hell is with those getups!? You here to fight us!? I thought we had a truce!?" The rest of his drenched crew had gotten to their feet, and like their captain, shaking in fear with their weapons forward.

With the exception of Sanji and Chopper, the rest of the crew's costumes had made them look absolutely menacing. Boa, who had thought the school girl uniform not intimidating, summoned one of her snake spears, that matchededd Luffy's Greek one. And Robin, who had somehow gotten her long black hair her to fly wildly behind her. Without any wind.

Ignoring Buggy, Brooke leaned onto his cane and asked, "Captain, may I proceed with the opening procedures?"

"Di-di-did that SKELETON just talk!?!?" The crew below them screamed in terror. "OMG!" "Ahhhhhh!" "Look! A Ninja!"

"Shut up!" Zorro shouted, making the crowd shut their faces.

"Go ahead Brooke." Luffy said, reattaching the gold plated helmet. "I'll watch you this time. But next year, I'll do the honors."

"Aye aye, Captain." Brooke looked forward, made a production with a low bow, "Good Evening, and Happy Halloween everyone." He cleared his throat.

"Trick or Treat?"

Silence.

He cleared his nonexistent throat again. "Trick. Or. Treat?"

More silence.

"Choose or DIE!" Zorro proclaimed. His menacing intent hitting them like a wave.

Choking could be heard from behind Buggy, as one of his crew feinted. "What the HELL?! What the hell does that mean Strawhat!? What the fuck do you want with us?!"

"Trick. Or. Treat." Brooke repeated, as calmly as ever. "Give us what we want. Or we'll get nasty."

"WHAT!? After all we've been through Strawhat." Buggy hollered. "I'll helped you at Impel! I helped you with Ace! I even helped you escape! And this is how you repay me!"

Luffy raised a brow. "What does all that have to do with now? Just give us some candy."

"WHAT!?"

Alvida leaned in and hurriedly whispered into Buggy's ear, "Buggy just give them what they want!"

Buggy looked her with freaked out expression, "But he said candy! What that hell is that suppose to mean!? I don't think they're here for just that!"

"I don't care!" Alvida hissed, "Keep them happy! Give them everything you have if you have to. I don't feel like dying anytime soon!"

Zorro started counting down, "Three…" He unsheathed one sword, "Two…" Another sword. "One…" He was about to put the third in his mouth-

"WAIT!" Buggy held up his hands! "Wait! Stopp. Hold on Strawhat!" He shot an order to his crew, "Go get candy!"

They looked back at him as if he'd lost him mind,"B-bu-but Captain, we don't have any candy!"

"Food then! Our rum! Treasure! Anything! Just bring it up here!" Buggy said, his eyes glancing back and forth to Zorro, hopping to whatever god that the swordsman wouldn't sink their ship. "GO!"

The crew instantly rushed the cabin doors, searching for anything to appease the Strathats. And soon enough, they'd managed to stack up a few dozen barrels, crates, and sacks of different sizes.

As for the Strawhats… This wasn't quite what they had in mind.

Ussop looked over the massive pile and whispered, "Umm… Brooke… I don't think this is candy… Whats up?"

"… Yes. Mr. Skeleton… if a passing ship would be to sail by, they'd think this to be… ill business..." Said Robin's mouth, but here glossy eyes were rapidly going up and down a create labeled 'Artifacts'.

"This looks like a god damn Shakedown! We're basically robbing them!" Nami's mouth also said, but the Berry marks in her eyes gleamed.

"Is this alright?" Luffy looked a little disappointed, "This isn't candy."

"Well, I've heard of people giving other items to Trick or Treaters as a substitute if they didn't have candy." The musician said skeptically, "Though I also heard that most of the items were similar to office supplies."

"Ehh?!"

"It surprised me as well." He pointed his cane to the crates. "But this is a much better treat, this must be how they do it in their lands, we should be thankful to Mr. Buggy and his crew."

"Hmmm, If you say so." Luffy said, still dejectedly. "Well… lets get everything onto sunny."

"Aye!" The crew, minus Robin suddenly jumped onto Buggy's ship. "I'll keep watch." was her reasoning.

"OH shit! We're being boarded!" "AHHH!" "Fight back!!" "Fuck that, I'm gone!" And a whole bunch of other idiot nonsense was shouted as Buggy's crew ran to the far corners of the ship.

"Oh! Long time no see Alvida! You're still not fat, great!" Luffy greeted with a crescent smile, walking up to the two co-captains. "I didn't know you were Buggy's girlfriend." He turned to a sputtering clown. "Grats man. If you two want to get married, wait for me to become King and I'll do the ceremony."

Zorro walked by, carrying a crate. "There's so many things wrong with what you just said…" He leapt onto sunny.

"U-u-um. Luffy-san… I think you have a misunderstanding," Alvida said, trying to ignore the revealing outfits Luffy and his first mat had on. "Me and Bignose don't have that kind of Relationship.."

Buggy's face cracked, "Don't call me that!" He whipped another shaking finger at Luffy, "And you! One, What the fuck are you wearing pervert?! Two, people don't just jump onto other people's ship… Three… Why the fuck are you doing a shakedown!?... ON US!?"

Luffy looked at them like a confused little boy. "?"

"I hate him sooo much… It's not fair…" The clown cried on Alvida's shoulder. "Why won't he just die…"

"What are you talking about? I'm not robbing you. We're not criminals." Luffy said.

"I swear to god… If I ever get a chance, I'm going to choke him." The clown continued to weep comically, "How can he say those things with that face. Its so wrong…"

"We're Trick or Treating."

"What the hell is that!? That sound perverted. You're sick strawhat!" He saw that all the crates were gone. "Ok, you got your stuff, now get the hell out of here."

Luffy saw that they were finished, and just shrugged. "Ok. I guess we'll get going. Is it ok if I do we come trick or treating again next year?"

"WHAT!? NO!"

"Ok. We'll just find another ship then." Luffy looked at Alvida again. "If you ever want to be a King's concubine look us up at meet with Boa, she'll give you and application form and an interview. But you better still look the way you do right now or you'll get rejected."

"Luffy! Hurry, we're ready to set sail!" Nami called from Sunny's helm.

"K, I'll see you guys at the new world. Don't go dying." Luffy waved one last time and sprung onto his ship.

Buggy and the rest of his crew just watch silently as the Thousand Sunny set off. They heard the shouts from the deck. "Everyone. Let celebrate our first successful Halloween!" "AYE!" "Open up the crates and barrels! Use all the food we just got." "Hey! This is some good rum!" "These lamb racks are delicious!" "Don't eat that! Its gold!" And other random comments till they got far enough to no longer overhear.

"C-ca-captain…" One of the crew members mumbled hesitantly. "W-w-what do we do now?"

Buggy, who was still crying exaggeratingly, shouted, "We're going to fuck up the next island we see! That's what we're going to do! Or I freaking quit!" He kicked an empty barrel next him, while the crew stood slack jawed at the almighty Buggy the Clown, who had just threatened to quit piracy.

"I swear it! The next island will burn! OR I QUIT!"

_-One week later, the Buggy Pirates make land on what they soon find out to be Raftel.-_

_-One week after that, Alvida sought out Boa-_

**xXx-------------------------------------------End-------------------------------------------xXx**

A/N: Ok, I lied, it took two weeks to write. Yah I know I'm slow. Having started on my boring Halloween day. This is one of the second longest one shot I've written so far and also the most I've written in a short period of time. I'm also pretty sure you noticed a lot of holes and other stupid mistakes. O ps. I'll fix it later. Well... I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please Review.

**xXx-----------Bye, its over now the Kids. Young ones can go read another Fic-----------xXx**

**xXx**

**xXx**

**xXx**

**xXx**

**xXx**

**xXx**

**xXx**

**xXx**

**xXx**

**xXx**

**xXx**

**xXx**

**xXx----------------------------------Ok, are the Kids gone?----------------------------------xXx**

Monkey D. Luffy and Boa Hancock walked silently together through the ship's hallway and into their private cabin. It'd been a rare exciting day for the two and the rest of their crew. Having started as a typical boring ocean day, they'd thought to just do the usual, until their Musician talked about bizarre new holiday that they've never heard about.

Halloween was a strange concept to Boa most of the crew. But everything in the Grandline was strange. So, as expected in almost all situations, Luffy took it in stride and made everyone participate. Much of the day was spent making costumes and learning all they could about the day's history and traditions. Though, a lot of the stuff Brooke said seemed farfetched to Boa, Luffy trusted him, and so would she. At anyrate, it was supposed old tradition, and who better to know it than the immortal skeleton.

Luffy entered the room first, and Boa followed. The snake empress watched as Luffy took off his gold plated helmet and put it down onto a drawer. Though his overall costumes made him feel breezy and cool, the helmet Robin had Franky make was made of real metal, making it really heavy. He raised both arms and quickly ruffled his pressed hair, returning the short spikes to normal and shaking off a few beads of sweat.

He had been facing away from her, and she had seen the way muscles on his bare back had shifted when he lifted his arm. The layer of oil on his skin did wonders to highlight every bulge and line that adorned his solid frame. She saw how each muscle contract and expand on his broad shoulders, how a gleam of light on the larger prominences moved with each flex. It gave him an illusion of being a very strong person.

But for Boa, it wasn't just looks, she _knew_ the man in front of her was strong. She had seen him fight. She had watched as he destroyed every single opponent that the world threw at Luffy. Coming out stronger than he was before. A skill only a few on the Grandline had. He was a frighteningly powerful man, and she had begun to tremble, thinking as she'd done many times before.

She turned so he wouldn't see. Boa hugged herself to try to keep the shaking at bay. But, that only seemed to make it worse her arms added presser to her breasts. Her entire body shook now. She tried squeezing her thighs together; a low moan escaped her throat. She unconsciously rubbed her legs together and almost jerked as she felt something feint trickle down her leg. She looked down and slowly lifted the front of her skirt, a line of a clear liquid went down her thigh from her crotch.

The Snake empress now vibrated, almost violently, not out of fear. But out of pure Lust.

Boa heard a sound, looked up at a mirror in front of her and Froze. From a couple feet behind, Luffy was staring right at her through the reflection. His eyes bore into hers, as if searching her soul, demanding to know what she wanted that very moment. It electrified her to know he could look through her that way. To see everything in her, places more private than her breasts or the folds between her thighs.

The look on his face was expressionless as he slowly started to walk toward her. "Boa…" She felt her heart begin race, beating faster after each step he took. Her breathing shallowed, trying to control her fear and excitement. Heat that she hadn't notice before, bloomed over her, making the air around her skin warmer.

When he was directly behind her, she couldn't see his face, everything past his shoulders was no longer in view of the mirror. She started to turn, but his sharp voice halted her. "No. Turn back around, and don't move."

Not even thinking, her body move back into the way it was, "Lu-"

"No talking." He said, just as fast.

She felt another source of heat and saw in the mirror his body was much closer than it was before. So close, she could feel his skin without even touching it. For a moment the heat that radiated off both of their bodies clashed into each other, blending to make an even hotter heat. Sweat started coming out of her pores.

"Let your hands down to your sides. Don't do anything else." She heard and felt those words from the back of her neck. Doing what he said, she slowly released her arms from around her chest, only have another pair of arms quickly wrap around them and her abdomen.

"Luffy." She gasped.

"Shhhh…" he whispered from behind her ear, "I said no talking. Just relax."

Boa felt the arm over her chest slide to the side. It's hand avoided the top of her massive round breasts, going under them to the bottom of the canyon they created, right over her heart. The skin he'd touch burned with a stinging sensation.

"Your heart is beating pretty fast Boa." She heard humor in his hard voice. "I wonder why."

Using the same hand, he began to tug at the red neck tie that held together the top of her blouse. When the knot came undone, Boa felt the pressure around her breasts to release as the V cut of her constricting blouse partially opened, revealing the deep valley of her cleavage. The softness had continued to be an olive complexion down her exposed skin, not a single sign of a tan line or blemish, but only the beginnings of a darker areola.

Not wanting to expose more just yet, Luffy moved his hand down to caress her taut belly, circling over her sensitive spots and slowly working his way down to the hem of her skirts. He leaned in, nestled the side of his cheek to her neck and started to kiss up along her shoulders, going up to her neck, then to her ear.

"Ooohhhhh Luffy…" she moaned softly, the assault on her ear sent shocks down her spine.

He nicked the bottom of her ear with his teeth and whispered harshly. "I said no talking! Make no sounds." He then flicked on her lobe and began kissing his way down her neck and back up to the other ear.

Boa couldn't believe how much warmer she'd become, and they'd just gotten started. She'd begun to clench and unclench her belly, where his hand was spreading a delightful heat, wanting him to move that heat farther down to her own growing heat. But, no matter how times the hand came close to her pelvis, it'd retreat back up.

To make it more agonizing for her, the hand that'd been wrapped around her, started working her sides, going down to her hips then up to softly graze the bottom of her breast and around them to caress her neck and cheeks. Like before, he had avoided contact with the more sensitive areas of her globes.

The need in her began to take over, and her hand unconsciously reached to try to sooth her own breast. But, Luffy caught it, "No!" and pushed her body forward, mashing his body to hers, and her body to the wall.

"I told you not to move Boa. Now I have do it like this to keep you from doing anymore naughty things…" She shuddered. He began to drag is lips across the sensitive areas of her neck. Stopping to suck on a spot he knew would make her whine, then continuing to another.

She groaned against the wood at the sudden rush of bodily contact. Luffy's lips was like hot a brand, marking himself onto her body. His shirtless body felt almost too good pressed against her, and she decided to just let go the rest of her inhibitions and molded herself to him. Melting into his arms, feeling his solid ripples of his chest, and the fire of his heat.

Luffy's hand that was rubbing her neck took her jaw and turned her head. For a second, she got to see the raw carnal lust in his eyes, the animalistic eyes that belonged to only the most fiercest of beasts. Then he smashed his rough lips to her soft ones, making her feel his viciousness. Surprised, she tried to pull back, but his hand had tangled itself into her hair, pushing on the back of her head.

As the kiss continued on Luffy wanted more, so he began to prod with his tongue, massaging her scalp with his fingers, trying to coax her into opening her sealed lips. And when Boa wouldn't give in, his other hand wormed under her blouse, cupped one of her breasts and squeezed.

"Ohh!" She gasped, and he shot his tongue through her opened lips.

Boa moaned into him as he orally explored every corner and crevasse of her mouth. He ran over her teeth, the roof of her mouth, and the inside of her cheek, heightening her sensitivity. When Boa's mind came down a little, she fought back and their tongues collided, wrestling, fighting for dominance. They sucked on the other's tip, exchanging and tasting one anothers fluids.

Boa always thought it to be nasty, licking up another person's siliva, but now she couldn't get enough it. It excited her deeply to do such a simple but sinful act. She reached behind and grabbed his ass, trying to pull him even closer to her.

Luffy growled in her mouth. He pressed himself hard onto her, his hand that was cupping her breasts started to really fondle and knead them. It was her turn to moan into him, becoming longer and louder as he paid more attention to her nipple, twirling and lightly pinching them with his fingers. The hand that had been caressing her belly dove down her skirt to the top of her mound, raking and stroking her curls, a fingernail away from her saturated folds.

She lifted her hips a little, trying to move his fingers to the spot she desperately wanted him to touch. "Ooohhhhh. Luffy! Mooreeee… Just a little more down! Ohhh," But Luffy continued to only tease her, inching closer and closer to her boiling heat, only to pull back at the first sign of moisture. "Nooooo… goooo… mooorre!" He silenced her with his mouth once again.

He arranged himself through his leather speedo and suddenly grounded his pelvis into her clothed ass. Boa gasped again at feeling his thick rod pressing into her back. She moaned, picturing his length pounding her from behind, and she unconsciously clenched and unclenched her cheeks. Luffy felt this, and groaned. Sandwiching her with his hand and his groin, he started grind up and down the luscious crack.

"Oooooo.. Luuufffy…. Pleasseee… ooOOooo…. inside…. Pleasseee!" Her free hand went down with the intent of ripping off her skirt, but he jerked them both with a sudden dry hump; then another, and another, till he had them both on a slow, grinding pace. He took her hand that was trying desperately to undo buttons, and guided it under her skirt, placing the palm right over her dripping heat.

"Can you feel it Boa?" Luffy asked, his voice as ragged as her own. "Can you feel your pussy? See how wet you are you sex crazed nympho."

"NoooOOoo…. Ahhh…Luffy… I.. ahhh want _you_ to… ahhhh… tooouch me!" But her fingers began to move on their own and was about to penetrate her weeping hole, until Luffy clamp down till her fingers could no longer wiggle.

"Tch tch tch, Boa, none of that. You didn't answer my question." He nibbled the tip of her ear. "Tell me, what are you feeling with your hand Boa."

She struggled to rub the tip of her sex, Luffy had his hand on her tight, applying an ungodly amount of pressure that made her juices flow down their fingers. But she couldn't cum with only that, she need friction. Friction, not caused by herself. But from him! "Oh god! Please Luffy! Ahhhh. I… ahhh.. need you… ahhh." But he didn't say anything, only continued to grind his cock into her ass.

"Ahhhh! Fine… ooOOooo… I feel… ahhh… my vagi… Ahhhhh!!" He mashed their palms over her clit. "Ahhhhhhhh!... My Pussy!! Its my ahhhh… Pussy! Ahhhhhh!! My ahhh… dirty little ahhhh…. Pussy! ahhhh!"

"Good Boa." Luffy chuckled. "But I still want play with you." He began kissing her again.

After a few minute of teasing and lip bruising, Luffy thought she was aroused enough. He removed his hands and Boa let out a disappointed moan. He quickly turned her around and roughly pinned her into the wall again. But this time with her facing him.

She looked up into his eyes and found the same raw craving, but behind that she noticed something she hadn't had time to notice before. The whole time he'd convinced her he'd been playing one of their little games. But, behind the lust was a small glint of passion and love. The beast in front of her wasn't just manhandling her, he was also making love to her. The thought drove her almost insane with desire.

This was turning Boa on so much, she must have had a small orgasm because she could feel her legs trembling, almost giving out. But Luffy held her straight. He looked at her from top to bottom, taking time to study everything about her while she was in her thoughts. "Damn Boa… you look really sexy in this outfit."

He leaned in to give her lips a kiss. "It's so revealing." He went down, leaving a trail of pecks, nips and licks down her throat. "Yet… not revealing." Making his way down her collar bones, leaving a trail of saliva and red blemishes, he peeled away at the V cut till both of her gorgeous looking breasts came into sight.

"Beautiful." Luffy said, before cupping one with a hand and taking the other with lips.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Boa moaned as Luffy gently sucked and nibbled on her hardened nipple. She ran a hand through his hair, stroking him like a mother would to her milking baby.

He made the most sensual sounds as he suck and licked her succulent globe. To Luffy, her supple breasts were one of the most prized treasures in all the oceans, always trying his best to treat them well. He switched to the other. And equally.

After a minute of nonstop sucking, Boa felt the signs of an approaching orgasm. "Ahhh… Luffy!... Wait ahhh! I'm going to Ahhh cum if you… ahhh… keep going… ahhh!"

He looked up and saw the look on her face and found it to be true. So he pulled away from her breast with a small pop and leaned her against the wood, opting to just kissing the parts of her upper body he hadn't kissed yet. And after a few seconds her breathing calmed a little, but the desire in her still raged.

While Luffy was busy with her neck, she did a quick flick with her finger, and his leather speedo dropped to the ground, the bands having been sliced cleanly. His hard erection stood tall, finally free of the constricting leather, and pointed straight at her.

Luffy looked down and grinned, "You sneaky little minx." He grinned, "You really want it huh?" Luffy didn't give her time to react as he quickly lifted her skirt all the way up her belly, revealing her drenched black satin panties. He roughly reached around her firm thighs and lifted her up, pinning her to the wall again.

Intoxicated with the thought of finally having the sex she craved, Boa wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. She moved into position and grinded her panty clad heat onto his cock. "Oooohhhhhhh….. yeessss…." She hissed with relief at the feeling of their sexes rubbing against each other. "Ahhhh… Luffy! Ahhhh! Put it… Ahhhh yessss.. Put it in! Ahhh Now!!"

Luffy grunted. Reaching down and pushing the black cloth to the side, he stared at her dripping cunt. It glistened and twitch erotically as he brought his thumb to little nub at the top of her pink flesh. He rubbed it's side, pushing away her black curls so he flick at it with practiced accuracy. Boa screamed and arched her back. "Luffy!! Please! AHHH! Put it IN!!"

With Boa's limbs holding her up, Luffy grabbed hold of his throbbing cock with his other hand and rubbed the tip against her opening. Coating the head with her honey, he was about to push the rest in when a Knock came from the door.

"WHAT!?" Luffy shouted, his ragged anger reverberated through the cabin. Who would dare to disturb the Future Pirate King!?

A calm voice came through the thick wood. "Luffy, may I come in?" Robin asked.

He looked down at a whining Snake Empress, who's face was flushed with pure lust. Grunting in exertion, she was trying her damned hardest to lift her hips and to pull him to her, trying to thrust his cock all the way into her waiting cavity. She moaned louder, trying to regain his undying attention.

"Robin… I'm kinda busy at the moment," Luffy grunted, and was about to thrust into home, "Unless you want to join us, come back la-"

**"I do."**

**xXx---------------------------------The End---------------------------------xXx**

Ok.. you guys have no idea how hard it was to write that…..

I can't help it… I actually wrote the top part, just so that the bottom part would make sense. Else, you'd be like, "What the hell!? Why is she in their crew? And why the hell is she wearing a school uniform!?" And that's why the top part doesn't make sense, hah.

So once again, Sorry for getting this out way too late. I hope you enjoyed it. Bye.


End file.
